Photographic light-sensitive materials are generally composed of light-sensitive photographic emulsion layers and, if necessary, light-insensitive layers such as an interlayer, an emulsion protective layer, a filter layer, an anti-static layer or an anti-halation layer, applied to one side or both sides of a support consisting of an .alpha.-olefin such as polyethylene or polystyrene, a cellulose ester such as cellulose acetate or nitrocellulose, a polyester such as polyethylene terephthalate, paper, a synthetic paper or a sheet prepared by coating both sides of paper with the above described materials, directly or indirectly through a subbing layer.
Generally, in some light-sensitive materials, light-insensitive auxiliary layers such as an anti-halation layer, an anti-static layer, an entanglement preventing layer, a curl preventing layer or an overcoat layer, are provided on the back surface of the above described photographic light-sensitive materials in order to enhance the photographic or physical quality of the photographic light-sensitive materials.
In recent years, light-sensitive materials are subjected to severer processing conditions than in the past because of the development of the use or the processing of the light-sensitive materials, such as high-speed photographing or high-speed processing, and diversification of the processing environment such as processing under an atmosphere at a high temperature and a high humidity. As a result, problems of adhesion arise.
As a method of improving the problems of adhesion (improving the anti-adhesive property), for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 6577/82 discloses a back layer containing a cellulose ester as a binder and an organic fluoro compound. Generally, a cellulose ester is used as a binder for the back layer in order to prevent problems of adhesion between the back layer and an emulsion layer or an interlayer during application and problems of adhesion between the back layer and a protective layer.
When producing or using photographic light-sensitive materials, static electricity tends to accumulate. This accumulation of static electricity causes many problems. The electrification arises, for example, when the photographic light-sensitive material is brought into contact with rolls in the production step or the photographic light-sensitive material is subjected to friction between the support surface and the emulsion surface or separation thereof in the winding or rewinding step. Further, it arises due to separation of the emulsion surface from the support when the light-sensitive material is exposed to so high humidity that it causes adhesion. Further, electrification arises when using a movie camera or an automatic development apparatus, for example, X-ray films. When the accumulated static electricity is discharged, the light-sensitive material is exposed to light and, consequently, an irregular static mark such as a spot, branched or feathery static mark, is formed after development processing. As a result, the commercial value of the photographic light-sensitive material is reduced. Since the presence of this static mark is not found until the development processing has been performed, it is one of the most troublesome problems. Moreover, the accumulated static electricity causes dust to adhere to the surface of the light-sensitive material which results in secondary problems arising such as uneven application and the like. Since light-sensitive materials all have a hydrophobic support, accumulation of static electricity is great, and, consequently, generation of static marks increases with an increase in the processing rate and the sensitivity of emulsions is adversely affected.
As a process for preventing such problems due to electrification and preventing the problems of adhesion, Japanese Patent Publication No. 56059/82 discloses an anti-static process comprising incorporating a polymer binder in the uppermost surface layer of the back layer and incorporating an ionen type polymer having dissociation groups in the main chain of the polymer in the layer adjacent to the uppermost surface layer, as an anti-static agent. However, when such photographic light-sensitive materials are processed with an automatic development apparatus, spotted drying unevenness sometimes occurs; such occurrence is particularly remarkable in the case of high-speed development processing.